


Una freccia al collo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Falco ladro [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic Collection, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash fic sulla Clintasha.Scritto per il We are out for prompt.





	1. Meritarsi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: #2, Clintasha, "Non penso che merito così tanto del suo amore, in realtà non credo nemmeno di meritarne un pezzettino."  
Pacchetto: 3. GIOCO DI SQUADRA: A e B sono compagni di squadra.  
Limitazioni tra cui scegliere:  
• c. Bonus trasferta 2, la vendetta: … e c’era un letto solo nella stanza

: Meritarsi

Clint osservò l’unico letto e si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli e si voltò, guardando Natasha entrare con passo felpato.

“Allo S.H.I.E.L.D. non dev’essere arrivata la comunicazione che adesso non lavoro più da solo, ma faccio gioco di squadra. C’è un letto solo qui nella camera” disse.

Natasha si ravvivò i boccoli vermigli e piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Timido, Barton?” domandò.

Clint negò con il capo e si avvicinò ad un tavolinetto, facendovi finire faretra e arco di metallo.

“Posso dormire anche per terra” mormorò.

Natasha gli arrivò alle spalle e gli avvolse il petto con le braccia, posandogli il mento sulle spalle.

“Da quanto tempo andiamo a letto insieme? Ancora così timido?” soffiò al suo orecchio, con le labbra carnose.

“Sono comunque un signore e so che hai bisogno dei tuoi spazi” ribatté Clint.

< Chiunque altro ne approfitterebbe ad ogni occasione. Non Clint… Lui è diverso, speciale. Alle volte temo che lo perderò. Troppi anni di differenza, troppo perfetto per me.

Io non so come si ama e lui ne ha in eccesso da darmene > pensò Natasha, posandogli un bacio nell’incavo del collo.

Clint sciolse l’abbraccio e la guardò in viso, ricercando il suo sguardo.

“Tranne che tu non voglia condividerlo prima della missione, ma… Solo per dormire. Prima di tutto siamo compagni di squadra, poi tutto il resto. Non ti metterò a rischio.

Non solo perché ti amo, ma perché voglio poterti donare ogni briciolo della mia fiducia” sussurrò roco.

“La mia fiducia è già tua” rispose Natasha, le sue iridi color smeraldo divennero liquide.

< Non penso di meritarmi così tanto del suo amore, in realtà non credo nemmeno di meritarne un pezzettino > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e gli posò un bacio a fior di labbra. < Lui si merita una donna vera. Una che non incontra tra una missione e l’altra, tra morti ed omicidi. Si merita qualcuna che possa dargli dei figli, una famiglia >.


	2. Caviglia spezzata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ovL6MTnacc; The Sound of Silence - DISTURBED / Simon & Garfunkel (METAL Cover by Jonathan Young)  
Prompt:  
Clintasha; "Non c'è bisogno che tu sia così protettivo nei miei confronti, so cavarmela da sola".  
2\. INFORTUNIO: uno dei personaggi si fa male (come, decidete voi). La terribile conseguenza è il riposo forzato.  
Limitazioni tra cui scegliere:  
• c) Bonus fisioterapia, a libera scelta di interpretazione

Caviglia spezzata

Natasha si teneva con entrambe le mani ai due corrimano di metallo, saltellando sulla gamba sana, ogni volta che cercava di appoggiarsi all’altra, le cedeva e il dolore alla caviglia le strappava un gemito. Cadeva in ginocchio, i capelli vermigli davanti al viso, digrignava i denti e serrava le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, rialzandosi.

“Perché non ti fai aiutare in maniera sensata? Non esiste la fisioterapia a distanza” disse Barton.

Natasha lo guardò in tralice, alzò la testa facendo ricadere i lunghi boccoli ramati dietro la schiena, alcuni di essi avevano dei riflessi arancioni.

“Non se ne parla. Questo esercizio devo farlo almeno una volta da sola” ribatté.

< Non riesce ad accettare che non riuscirà più a ballare. Lei che era la stella fulgida di tutta la Russia, tanto brava a danzare quando ad uccidere, vuole assolutamente trovare un modo per riprendere possesso della sua vita > pensò Clint. Le porse la mano, lei la scostò con la propria e nel movimento rischiò nuovamente di cadere.

"Non c'è bisogno che tu sia così protettivo nei miei confronti, so cavarmela da sola" ribatté Natasha gelida.

Clint abbassò la mano e sospirò pesantemente.

< Da quando è successo quell’incidente sembra che si sia alzato un muro tra noi. Io continuo ad amarla, lei continua ad avere bisogno di me, ma… Non riusciamo più a stare insieme senza farci del male > rifletté.

“Almeno quando hai finito l’esercizio da sola, posso massaggiarti la gamba con un po’ di crema antidolorifica?” domandò.

“Accetto la proposta” capitò Romanov, rimettendosi in piedi.


	3. Bersaglio mancato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Clintasha; Tutto diventa una competizione, pure una partita a freccette in un bar. (e Nat è decisamente più brava di lui)

Bersaglio mancato

Clint vedeva sfocato il bersaglio, strinse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi, espirando dalle narici. Indietreggiò, man mano che si allontanava lo vedeva più definito.

“_Ehy_, stai attento” lo richiamò il commensale seduto alla sedia contro cui aveva sbattuto. Era accomodato ad un tavolinetto identico a quelli di cui era disseminato l’intero bar.

“Scusi” disse Barton, allontanandosi da lì.

“Allora, vuoi tirare o no? Paura di fallire, Occhi di falco?” domandò Natasha. Gli posò entrambe le mani sulla spalla e alzò la gamba. “Puoi sempre ritirarti e dire che ho vinto io. In fondo ho fatto tutti centri perfetti” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Barton ghignò, rigirandosi la freccetta di plastica rossa nella mano. Ne aveva altre rosse e blu nell’altra mano, una sola era gialla.

“Non sia mai che io rifiuti una sfida. Però lo hai scelto apposta questo baretto, vero? Sapevi che non c’era abbastanza spazio e che da vicino non vedo assolutamente nulla”.

Natasha scrollò le spalle.

“Una spia deve sempre studiare il campo di battaglia. Me lo hai insegnato tu” disse.

< Non sia mai che io possa darmi per sconfitto così facilmente >. Guardò il soffitto ed il pavimento, calcolò dalla macchia confusa l’altezza del bersaglio e lanciò una serie di freccette. Non mancò neanche una volta il bersaglio.

“Nessun centro perfetto, mi dispiace. Ho vinto, mi devi una birra” si vantò Natasha. Una delle sue ciocche di capelli rossi era tinta di biondo platino.

“Bisogna dire che con te si ‘rompe sempre il fiato’. Non c’è una volta in cui tu non mi faccia dannare” borbottò Barton.

“Oh, ma io voglio toglierti il fiato anche dopo” gli sussurrò Natasha all’orecchio, facendolo ridacchiare.


	4. Violinista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 2# Clintasha, Music!AU con Natasha violinista e Clint che assiste per caso a un suo concerto e non riesce a staccarle gli occhi di dosso.  
Pacchetto: 9: Incubo; Amico; Presenza

Violinista

“Io volevo solo invitarti alla festa di Halloween di questa notte. Non rimanere incastrato in questo concerto per tutto il pomeriggio” sussurrò Clint.

Phil si portò l’indice alle labbra, facendo “_Sssh_”.

Clint si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, sbadigliando rumorosamente.

Il sipario si aprì, la stoffa vermiglia era spessa due dita.

Barton guardò con aria annoiata i musicisti prendere il loro posto sul palco, chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul volto, incassando il capo tra le spalle. < Dovrei essere a casa a finire di preparare la festa. Però avrei dovuto immaginarlo che Coulson avrebbe voluto qualcosa in cambio > pensò. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua. < Avere degli amici alle volte è veramente un incubo >.

Phil sentì l’altro trattenere il fiato.

“Mnh?” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.

“Una… presenza… diciamo” biascicò Barton, con la gola secca. Il suo sguardo divenne fisso, mentre le sue labbra si arrossavano.

Il brusio di voci nella sala cessò, il direttore dell’orchestra prese posto ed iniziarono sontuosamente a suonare. Dapprima qualcosa di più lento, con pochi strumenti a corda, si aggiunsero quelli a fiato.

La melodia si fece sempre più forte.

Coulson ridacchiò, vedendo che Barton stava immobile, respirando appena. Ne seguì lo sguardo e lo vide fissare una violinista. Quest’ultima, una rossa, aveva la pelle bianchissima e i capelli di un rosso intenso. L’espressione concentrata, mentre era intenta nei suoi virtuosismi.

< Credo che la presenza a cui si riferisse non fosse proprio quella di uno spettro. So come ci si sente, in fondo io sono qui per la violinista poco più in là > pensò Phil.


	5. Niente da mettere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: "Smettila di chiedermi cosa indossare perché penso che tu sia carina in tutto."

Niente da mettere

“Smettila di chiedermi cosa indossare perché penso che tu sia carina con tutto” disse Clint. Era sdraiato su un fianco sul letto e si portava delle patatine alla bocca, traendole da un sacchetto, sgranocchiandole con gusto.

Natasha sospirò, posando nell’armadio le due grucce che aveva tirato fuori, in ognuna di esse c’era un vestito a pezzo unico. Il primo era nero ed elegante, il secondo bianco a pallini gialli.

“Hai detto ‘carini’. Vuol dire che non mi trovi bella con nessuno di loro” gemette.

Clint sospirò, ribattendo: “Questo è il preludio del solito discorso del ‘dobbiamo andare a fare shopping perché non ho niente da mettere’? Perché se sì, ti ricordo che devi di nuovo convincere Tony a prestarti la carta di credito”.

Natasha sorrise, piegando le labbra rosso fuoco.

“Ti sbagli. Io ho già la carta di credito di Stark. Me l’ha prestata ieri”.

Clint roteò gli occhi.

“Tra le tue spese e quelle di Loki finirà che persino il miliardario più ricco del pianeta finirà sul lastrico” borbottò.

Natasha scoppiò a ridere.


	6. Caviglia spezzata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la: 4shipshcchallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header   
Prompt: Budapest

Caviglia spezzata

“Ahi” gemette Natasha, ricadendo pesantemente su delle macerie. Aveva il viso sporco di cenere, i capelli aggrovigliati e disordinati che le ricadevano sulle spalle, mostrando la ricrescita di capelli biondi.

Clint s’inginocchiò davanti a lei e utilizzò un fazzoletto per avvolgerle la caviglia gonfia.

Natasha borbottò con forte accento russo: “Ho smesso di danzare proprio perché la mia caviglia fragile si è spezzata. Non posso fare le acrobazie”.

Barton ridacchiò, guardando gl’innumerevoli avversari uccisi intorno a loro. Una macchina ribaltata aveva le luci che si accendevano a intermittenza e il suo allarme suonava, nonostante fosse metallico, deformato e molto più basso del normale.

“Eppure mi sembra che ti riescano benissimo”. Si rimise in piedi e le porse la mano, sorridendole incoraggiante. “Riesci a camminare?” le domandò.

Natasha negò col capo.

Clint la issò e se la poggiò contro le spalle.

“Certo che qui a Budapest non ci si annoia. Senti, la mia missione era ucciderti. Ti va, invece, se ti unisci allo SHIELD con me?” domandò.

Natasha rispose: “Mi va bene tutto. Tanto verranno a darmi la caccia ed io non voglio certo finire male”.

< Certo che ci sa fare come reclutatore e anche fisicamente non è male > pensò. “Hai una gomma da masticare?” chiese.

“Se arriviamo al mio jet, tutte quelle che vuoi” disse Clint, portandola con sé.

< Mio caro ragnetto spaventato ho tutta l’intenzione di occuparmi di te e di aiutarti nella riabilitazione, e non solo quella fisica per questa gamba. Voglio salvarti l’anima > pensò.


	7. Io voglio che sia così

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #6  
Fandom: MCU  
Prompt: J6) I want it that way, Backstreet Boys  
Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-UwCHCmfZ4&feature=youtu.be

Io voglio che sia così

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

Natasha aprì la giacca nera che indossava, lasciando i suoi seni scoperti.

“Tu eri il mio fuoco, la mia passione. Non volevo altro che essere anche io il tuo”.

“Natasha, copriti, ti prego” disse Clint.

Nat gridò: “No! Voglio che mi ascolti! Ti supplico, dimmi che non è troppo tardi”.

Clint si sfilò la giacca e gliela mise sulle spalle.

“Mi dispiace di averti dato false speranze” sussurrò. “Lo sapevi che ero fidanzato e poi tu sei troppo piccola d’età rispetto a me”.

Natasha trattenne le lacrime, facendo una smorfia.

“Dimmi perché. Lo so che mi ami, lo vedo da come mi guardi, da come mi tocchi. Tra noi c’è stata sintonia dal primo minuto” gemette.

Clint le diede le spalle e si nascose il viso con la mano.

“Sarebbe soltanto un errore” mugolò.

“A-aspetta… per favore…” mormorò Natasha, con le gambe tremanti. Lo guardò lasciare la camera e cadde in ginocchio, urlando, stringendosi nella giacca di lui.

< Non voglio che finisca prima di cominciare. Lo sai bene che non siamo semplicemente amici e non lo saremo mai.

Siamo spie, sappiamo ingannare persino noi stessi, ma in questo caso non riusciamo a frodare le nostre anime > pensò.


	8. Torniamo a casa insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: "Puoi portarmi a casa come una volta?"   
Scritta sentendo: BTS (방탄소년단) 'DNA' Official MV; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBdVXkSdhwU.

Torniamo a casa insieme

“Puoi portarmi a casa come una volta? Come quando ero spaventata come una bambina e tu ti sei preso cura di me” disse Natasha. Le gocce di pioggia scivolavano lungo i suoi capelli rossi, dalle ciocche biondo platino.

Clint lasciò andare l’elsa della katana e chinò il capo.

“Io non sono più quell’uomo” gemette.

Natasha avanzò di un paio di passi, ribattendo: “Tu sei sempre quell’uomo gentile che si prendeva cura degli altri. Tu sei stato il mentore che chiunque vorrebbe avere”.

“Non ho più speranza” sussurrò Clint, voltandosi verso di lei. La pioggia faceva scivolare via il sangue in una serie di rigagnoli.

Natasha gli sfiorò la spalla con le dita.

“Sono venuta proprio per ridartela” sussurrò.

Clint serrò gli occhi.

“Non darmi speranza, ti prego” supplicò.

Natasha gli afferrò la spalla con forza e lo fece voltare.

Cadaveri erano disseminati tutt’intorno a loro.

“Non lo farei se non fossi certa. Ti prego, andiamo a casa, insieme” lo pregò Natasha.

Clint l’abbracciò con trasporto.


End file.
